An Unexpected Miracle Amuto
by guardhottieXamutofan
Summary: Amu is now in high school, & some weird things have been happening to her. Her period is really late, & she's been feeling sick. Is it just from stress, or is it something more...BAD AT SUMMARIES
1. It all happened here

**Ohkay Everyone, soo this is a new Amuto story of mine, & I'm writing it because of inspiration. &....I'm pregnant! Yeahh, i'm about 12 weeks along, super psyched...but because i'm only 15 most of you think it's wrong. Well lay off! A baby is a precious miracle. & im proud to carry this miracle. So, here's my story.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

(Amu's P.O.V)

_'Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me!?' _I asked myself silently. It was only 7:00am, and here I am on the bathroom floor, with my head in the toilet. I have been feeling kinda queezy lately, but I would only get sick AFTER I ate something. I haven't even eaten yet. I just don't understand. Could I be dying!? I don't wanna die!

My charas noticed how tense I became and flew over to comfort me.

"Amu-chan, are you alright!?" Ran asked me very worried. As I turned to reply, I felt my gag reflexes kicking in again, as I turned back to the toilet and continued heaving.

After about 20 minutes of never-ending splurge, I cleaned myself up, and walked out toward my school. It's amazing how the years fly by, high school seemed so far away not to long ago. Flashbacks of my last year in Elementary school went through my head. When a certain cat-eared teen popped in with that devilish grin on his face, I was taken back, completely stunned.

_'Why would I be thinking of him now? I mean he's gone! He left! I should be moving on now.' _I continued to walk down the sidewalk, totally wiping away the thought of the blue-haired boy.

I finally made it. Walking through the doors of my high school, I ran into Rima.

"Hey Rima, sorry I'm late. I've been getting real sick lately." I apologized as I put my stuff in my locker.

"It's fine. Maybe you should go see a doctor about that. I mean, you ran out of the classroom yesterday, and it looked like you weren't gonna make it to the toilet. It was kinda freaky." She replied in a somewhat worried tone.

"Whatever, It's probably just the stomach flu. It's been going around lately." I said.

"What stomach flu!? Amu...no one has the stomach flu." Rima said. I brushed off the comment she made, and changed the subject.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I slammed my locker as the bell rang and I dashed across the hall.

School seemed to drag on forever. But I finally made it back home and threw my stuff on the bed. As I sat at my desk, I began to flip through my mini calender.

Another missed...

It's been two months. I still haven't gotten my period. Maybe it's just from all the stress from exams this semester. I don't know, something doesn't seem right. I picked up the phone and dialed the one person who I knew would understand me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nagi, It's Amu"

"Hey Amu-chan. How've you been?"

"I've been alright, just wanted to talk to someone..."

"Oh, okay. Are you alright?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I've been getting sick a lot lately, but I was just thinking it was the stomach flu. And my period is two months late...but I just thought that was the stress from exams. But I'm starting to think it's something else. What do you think?" There was silence on the other end.

"Amu-chan, have you...ya know...done anything...with someone...?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you...done the deed?"

"M-me!? N-no....I mean...I don't think....Well...."

"Well!?"

"...I remember...Ikuto came back a couple months ago, since he moved and all. We were so excited to see each other again. Got caught up in the moment and w-we......we......" I fell silent. It can't be.

"Amu-chan. I'll be over in a few. Just stay put." Nagi hung up the phone, and I flew myself on the bed. I can't be.....this isn't possible....there's no way...

~**End of Chapter 1**~

**Woo! That was soo much fun to write. I'm gonna continue this don't worry. (: Please R&R. &btw, if you have any questions about MY pregnancy, & all that...feel free to messege me & ask. I'll answer anything. (:**


	2. Facing the facts

**Heeeey everyone, I'm back with the continuation of my wonderful story. Thanks a bunches to everyone who wrote such awesome reviews. & thanks for the praises on my little bundle of joy. You have no idea how much that means to me(: Anywho, here's the second chapter.**

_I can't be....there's no way..._

I continued to deny the scary possibility that played over and over again inside my head. Finally I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Amu-chan, you in there? It's Nagi, open up." I got up slowly from my bed and opened the door for my frantic friend. As he walked in he threw a plastic box in my hand and began to shove me into the bathroom.

"Hurry up." He demanded as he shut the bathroom door behind me. I looked down and saw the 'First Response' pregnancy test in my hand. (A/N: That's the test I used XD. It was kinda cool. It was one of the digital ones. Hahaha.) I sighed deeply and opened the box of doom.

**2 minutes later**

I slowly walked out the bathroom. Nagi was still waiting for me in the hallway.

"Well?" He asked with worried eyes.

"Still waiting..." I answered with the pee stick still in my hand. I can't believe I'm actually doing this...I'm not pregnant...There's no way I'm-

"Well would you look at that" Nagi exclaimed. I looked down. All I could see was a VERY dark pink plus sign slapping me in the face. What. The. Hell.

"Wow Amu-chan. That's a pretty dark plus sign." Nagi teased.

"I'm....I'm....I'm...." I was at a loss for words.

"Yes Amu-chan...you're pregnant." said Nagi. My head was spinning. I couldn't see straight. I was pregnant....How could this have happened. Why did it happen to me!? Of all people!? "What are you going to do Amu-chan?" Nagi asked. What could I do? This isn't something I can just brush off my shoulders. This was an actual, living, human being inside me. And to make matters even worse...it was Ikuto's. "You know you have to tell your parents right?" Nagi tried to get me back to my senses. To him it looked like I was somewhere else besides there with him.

"M-my parents.....m-my dad....he's gonna.....FLIP!!!" I began to panic. How was I gonna tell my parents? I'm only 15. I can't handle this crap.

"So...what are you gonna do Amu-chan?" Nagi asked in a soft tone. "I mean...you have three options here:

Adoption

You can keep it

......well, I just hope you don't pick number three..." Nagi said.

I couldn't possibly think of something like that right now. I was still too dizzy.

**The Next Day**

The morning seemed so dull. It was mostly because I was on border line depression at this point. I really didn't know what I was going to do. I know I HAD to tell my parents. There's no way I could hide something like this. But I'm just afraid they'll disown me as a daughter. I was the good daughter. I never stood out of my boundaries, and I always did as I was told. Now I feel like a total.....whore. Well, after school. I'll tell them....end of discussion.

**After School**

I was finally home, pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen table, with my two worried parents sitting on the other side. My sister Ami was upstairs playing in her room. I really didn't know where to begin....this was just too hard.

"Amu-chan, are you alright? You look a little tense!" My mother asked. My father didn't seem to worry as much as I thought he was. Mostly because he think I can do no wrong. Boy was he in for a big surprise.

"Okay, I'm just going to...come out and say it. I just need you not to freak out, or yell, or....anything. I just need you to stay calm. For my sake." I pleaded. They remained silent, waiting for the deadly news that slowly slipped off my tongue.

"...I'm pregnant."


	3. It's yours

**Heeey guys! (: soooooo, sorry I left you on a little cliffy in the last chapter. I kinda had to finish early & put it up before I left...cuz I was going to get my very first ultrasounds done. The baby is soooo effin cute. Hehehe. Its like 3 inches long.....but its sooo cute.**

**Anywho! Here you go!**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

"...I'm pregnant."

The silence was so painful. I couldn't bare it. I wanted to run out of there as fast as I could. But I knew I had to stay and face the music. My parents were staring at me. Disbelief was struck in there wide eyes. I tried to keep my face still. I felt like any sudden movement would make the room explode.

"....You're...pregnant?" My mother finally spoke out loud. Out of nowhere my dad finally broke into tears and curled into a ball on the floor. FINALLY! The expression I was looking for from him. My mother was calm...which scared me...just a little bit.

"Yes mother..." I replied quietly. My mom closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"I guess it can't be helped. It is partly our fault after all. We never really paid attention to you. And we never gave you 'the talk'. I guess your father and I figured you were the girl who knew it was wrong to have sex before marriage." she said calmly. She stood up and walked over to me. "But...because it turned out like this...we have nothing else to do but go through with it...and hope for the best." My mother began to smile and embraced me, trying to be gentle. We could still hear my dad on the floor crying. He'll be fine....just give him some time. (:

"Now. First things first," My mom pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "we need to find you a good clinic, with a good doctor. Get you some prenatal pills, and we'll have to go grocery shopping. I know how pregnant women can get when they're hungry." She winked at me. I couldn't believe how well this turned out. I never loved my mom more than I did at this moment.

"So what about school? What's gonna happen then?" I asked. She puzzled for a second and finally spoke.

"Well, you won't be able to stay for the ENTIRE time. But you will attend school and keep your grades up as you would normally. We'll have a meeting with the chairman. And your teachers. For now, I just want you to be happy. Be a happy teenager...but more importantly. Be a happy, single, mommy-to-be." She smiled. Single? That's right...I haven't told her who the father is...

"Um...mom?" My mom looked up from the paper and looked toward me. "well, I figured I might as well tell you who the baby's dad is...just so you know." My mom smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea of who it might be." She said. "But...you wouldn't want to upset your father more, would you?" She said while looking back at the piece of paper. I love my mom!

**The Next Day**

Sitting in class was so boring. I swear I could hear the baby yawning inside me, too. I put my hand on my abdomen slowly, smiling to myself. Suddenly the loud speaker was turned on.

"Attention Seiyo High School. Would Hinamori Amu please report to the chairman's office immediately. That is all."

All the students looked my way as I slowly stood up, with an indifferent look on my face. Still having the people thinking I'm "cool n' spicy" wasn't bothering me as much as it normally does. Because all those rumors will be put to an end soon. Of course...they will be started by new ones. "Oh wow, the once cool n' spicy, Hinamori Amu, is pregnant. Wow, what a whore!" I can already hear it now.

After a long talk with the chairman on how my schedule will be arranged, and what special privlages I'll get, it was finally time to go home. I took a quick stop to my locker before I was ready to head home. Rima was pacing back and forth impatiently in front of my locker. Once she saw me she freaked.

"Amu, where have you been!? Nagi told me the news! How are you!? Are you okay!?" she panicked. I've never seen her so out of her character before. It was kind of funny.

"I'm fine Rima. You guys worry too much." I said as I cleaned out my locker and filled the textbooks into my bag. I suddenly felt my bag being tugged swiftly away from me by an angry little girl.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things like this. You could hurt yourself. And if you hurt yourself, you hurt the baby. Now stop being stupid." She screamed.

Note to self: Kill Nagi for telling Rima

I pulled my back back from her and slammed my locker. "Stop Rima. I'm fine. I don't need the sympathy this early into the pregnancy." I stated. I began to wonder when I should tell everyone. Should I let them figure it out on their own? I wasn't so sure. I started to pace towards the front doors of the school to escape Rima's wrath. When I was finally safe, away from the screaming girl. I was impacted by another person. For me, not looking where I was going, I was on the floor with my bag full of papers scattered everywhere. I began to pick them up, not acknowledging the blond boy who began helping me also. I finally was able to get all of my papers back and organized into my bag. As I looked up to apologize to the boy, I was stopped in my train of thought.

"Tadase-Kun!" I screamed. I haven't seen him since middle school. I was a little excited. After all he used to be a close friend.

"Hello, Amu-chan." He smiled at me. He still called me Amu-chan? That's a shock. "It's so good to see you again." he continued. "Anything new happening in your life?" What a bold statement. It's almost like he knows what's going on.

"Uh...nothing really." I lied. He still continued to smile at me. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do at that point. I really didn't want to just ditch him. But I really wanted to go home.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Amu-chan. I hope we'll see each other again." He said as he began to walk away. All I could do was wave. He really is a nice guy. And nothing in my heart could replace him. I just found someone a little better. I began to think of Ikuto. Okay, so maybe he's...A LOT better than Tadase-kun. Then a thought violently popped into my head....how am I gonna tell Ikuto?

Walking home was the worst part. My feet were killing me, and it was just so boring. There was no one to keep me company. I looked around and realize where my path had taken me. This was the same place Ikuto and I did that duet. I smiled and began to hum the tune to myself as I continued to walk...with my eyes closed, which wasn't really a smart idea. But with me being so carefree and clueless...I really didn't care, as long as I had this moment to myself. My feet really couldn't take it anymore. So I rested on the steps up to the gazeebo.

_Just wait, it's only going to get worse when you get bigger._ I thought to myself. I chuckled lightly at the comment. My delightful laughter was interrupted by a sudden tickle in my ear.

"Just what are you laughing at you pervy kid?"

I flew up from the ground and quickly turned around. Tripping over my own two feet, I began to fall. Mere seconds before I hit the ground. I felt a grip on my back, keeping me from falling, and coming to my rescue was none other than him.

"I-Ikuto!" I screamed. Mildly stunned. I felt my face began to heat up. But I somehow managed to fight back the blush.

"Why do you always seem so surprised when I come to see you?" he asked me. He released his hand away from my back.

"I wasn't r-really surprised." I lied, as I turned away with my arms crossed. I jumped once again as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I know you're surprised now!" He whispered into my ear. I felt him grip tighter onto my waist. It started to hurt a bit. Then a realized...he's gripping onto his child. I pushed him off quickly and turned towards him. He seemed somewhat scared as I looked up to him.

"Well, now that you're hear. It's best if you know now." I said quietly. This doesn't seem as hard as telling my parents. But then again, I seem to be able to tell him anything without any problem. I don't see why this would be any different. He quietly awaited for the big news.

"Ikuto...I'm pregnant." His expression didn't change much. He didn't seem to believe me though.

"Haha, very funny Amu." He said in a monotone. He came closer to me, but I continued to step back. He stopped in his tracks as I lifted the bottom of my shirt slightly. He stared at my lower abdomen.

"There's not much to show. But there is something in there. I promise you." I grabbed his hand and placed it onto my lower abdomen, with my hand placed on top of his. He stared into my eyes again, with his hand still on my stomach. He seemed really scared. "But that's not all" I continued. "It's yours...."


	4. The picture of life

**Heeeey, wassup peoples!? Im glad all you guys like the story so far. I really did this thing wasn't gonna cooperate with me. I thought it was all gonna fall through the cracks. But I get inspiration everyday. & those ultrasounds I got really hit my inspiration nerves. Hahaha. Well, enjoy the fourth chapter.**

"That's not all," I continued. "It's yours..."

His scared look seem to become a look of anxiety and panic. I just looked deeply into his eyes...staying quiet. I really didn't know what else to say. As he slowly removed his hand away from my abdomen, as his facial expression began to die down into his normal, indifferent look. He looked down to the ground, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Is it...really mine?" He spoke softly. I felt a light sting in my chest, as if I was feeling his pain. I slowly walked up to him, and placed both of my hands on each side of his face. He looked up at me, and it almost seemed like he was crying. He looked just as scared as I was. I couldn't explain it. But at that moment, I knew he'd make a great father. I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace. He stood frozen for a few seconds, then finally wrapped his arms around my waist. He was holding onto me, not into a tight bear hug like he normally does...probably not trying to hurt my...I mean..._our _baby.

He walked me all the way home that evening. We talked about when I found out, what my parents said, how I felt about it, and what we were going to do. Ikuto lightly brought up the discussion of marriage...but he quickly avoided it after I asked what he was talking about. He confused me a bit. But I was glad he was there for me. Right before I walked through the door of my house, he pulled me back and took me in his arms. Whispering in my ear, saying that he will always love me. He also said he will be there for me, no matter what decisions I make with this baby. I was surprised to hear these things from him. He was always the independent type, that never bothered with his problems, trying to be the rebellious one. But he seemed different, more sincere, more....fatherly.

Everything seemed to be turning out for the better. My mother excepted me, (My dad is still a different story), The baby's daddy promised to stay by my side, and I had a beautiful baby inside me (I was about 90% sure it was gonna be a gorgeous baby, I mean, HELLO! It had Ikuto's gene's). I feel asleep, with a smile on my face, which I haven't done since I feel asleep with Ikuto by my side, after we made our baby.

**Month 2 ½**

I've never been so thankful to have my slender stomach before. Of course, I might as well live it up. I will get bigger, and it will become a bigger pain in the ass. My morning sickness seems to be dying down though. THANK GOD! So most people at school don't suspect me of anything. I'm about....6 weeks or so. And boy do I have ways to go.

In school, Rima constantly worried about me. It's not that I didn't appreciated it. But it's not like I have a terminal illness that could make or break me. I mean c'mon...it's just a baby.

Man, if any old fashion adults would hear me say that, then there'd be trouble. Plus, I didn't used to think that way. So it is very awkward for me. But all I can do right now is exactly what my mom said...be a proud mommy-to-be.

**Month 3**

Damn, am I getting big. Well, not REALLY big. But I'm starting to grow that tummy. I'm 12 weeks now, which means I get to have my first ultrasound of the baby. I'm kinda scared. I just hope everything is going to turn out okay. I was sitting impatiently at my kitchen table. Ikuto said he'd be here any minute. He said he was going to be there with me every step of the way. I'm just thankful he's being supportive and taking an interest in this baby. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd do. Finally, I heard a knock on the door. I sprung up from my chair and let my baby's daddy in the house.

"Hey Beautiful!" He greeted as he walked through the door, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "Where's the grandma-to-be?"

"She's still getting ready. And don't call her grandma to her face, she'll flip." I stated matter-of-factly.

After my mother lectured Ami and my father to behave while we were gone, we left the house in anticipation of getting to see our future family member. We arrived into the doctors office, and he took us in without any hesitation or waiting. The put me on a flat bed and told me to pull my jeans below my waist. Ikuto started to tease, saying that I was a whore for stripping. However, his comments were quickly cut off by the evil glare my mother gave him. I chuckled to myself as the doctor squirted the warm blue jelly, and placed the scope onto my abdomen. (A/N: ohmygod, that jelly stuff was freeking warm and gooey, it felt sooo weird. Hehehe. And I hated my nurse person, cuz she put a lot of pressure on my freeking abdomen. It hurt like a bitch). We looked toward the screen, waiting for the picture of my little miracle to pop up. (A/N: awwee! Its amu's miracle. Awwe!). When we couldn't see anything, my face of happiness began to fade. I felt Ikuto grab onto my hand, as if giving me hope.

"I'm having a little trouble finding the baby." said the nurse. I began to feel tears well up in my eyes. Could I have lost it? I started to think the worst case scenarios.

"Whoop! There you are!" I heard the nurse say. I looked back up towards the screen. I was absolutely awestruck as I saw my beautiful baby, right there in black and white. I could hear "Aw's" coming from my mom who was sitting in a chair behind me, beside Ikuto. Ikuto looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I don't know why, but I began to cry...tears of sheer happiness and joy. I never thought I would be the type of person to cry at ultrasound viewings. The nurse was snapping photos all over. Taking as many views of the baby as she could. After she was done, she removed the scope and told me to take the towel and wipe the goo off my stomach. Afterwards, I sat up and hugged my mom. We sat down in the room, and talked amongst ourselves as the ultrasound technician went to print out the pictures taken of the baby. Once she gave us the pictures, she scheduled a follow up appointment in 6 weeks, and we were on our way back home. I looked down at the ultrasounds, taking interest in how cute, and tiny the baby was. Pretty soon, I won't be calling it 'The baby' anymore. I'll be able to give it a name. A great name. Then it just hit me....I don't have any names. What am I gonna call it?

**Sorry this one is so short. But I really don't feel like writing anymore. I wanna go take a nap. Later peoples(: stay tuned.**

**In the next chapter, I'm gonna go all the way up to month seven (Or try to anyway) **

**Stay tuned, and see how it goes for amu.**

**Btw, if anyone has any suggestion for japanese baby names. Let me know. I need at least one boy & one girl name. I haven't decided what its gonna be yet. Soooo.....yeahhh. Please read&review.**


	5. Boy or Girl?

**Heeeey guys, sorry that I havent updated in awhile. Ive been pretty sick lately. & ive also had to take care of my mom, cuz she has strep. I hate seeing my mom sick. But anywho, I have decided not to say the baby's gender yet. Cuz, I kinda wanted it to be according to the sex of MY baby. Hehehe, but I dont find out the sex of the baby til september, & I realzied thats too long to wait. Sooo, my other prego friend finds out the sex of HER baby in 2 weeks. Soo I figured that would be better. Soo for now, im only gonna give month 3 ½ and the beginning of month 4. ohkay? Well, enjoy.**

**(: 3**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

**Month 3 ½ **

I spent the entire weekend looking at my ultrasound pictures. My charas were off doing their own thing. Sometimes they would leave and refuse to tell me where they were going. Man, they annoyed me sometimes. How am I suppose to know if they're getting themselves into any trouble? Oh, well. I continued to look down at my beautiful miracle. I turned onto my back and lifted the bottom of my shirt up. I placed my hand onto my abdomen, being sure to keep still, as if trying not to disturb the baby. A sudden knock on the balcony window brought me back to my senses. I didn't bother even drawing my curtain open to see who it was. I already knew. I mean, who else would come to my balcony window this late at night? I opened the sliding glass door, letting my baby's daddy inside. He walked in so swiftly, it took me awhile to notice when he was already sitting on my bed. He looked toward me and smirked, that familiar smirk I had finally gotten used to. He reached into his backpack he carried with him and threw a wrapped package at me. I was a little startled and confused.

"Here, for you. You're probably hungry right?" He asked me. I slowly opened the wrapping, and found a heated taiyaki. "It's chocolate." he stated. I nodded my head in appreciation to his kind gesture. It was true, I did feel a little hungry. But my mom was out with Ami and my dad going crib shopping. (Why they were doing it this early, I don't know). And since Suu was gone with Ran, and Miki, I was left with nothing to eat. I ate away at the taiyaki, savoring every bite. I was startled to feel Ikuto's arms suddenly come up behind me and lifted the bottom of my shirt.

"I-Ikuto!?" I cried, startled. He sighed deeply, and put both of his hands on my abdomen. He rested his chin lightly on my shoulder. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply. I felt my face heat up, and I tried my hardest to speak up.

"Uh...I-Ikuto? Are you...alright?" I asked softly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I was a little stunned by the look in his eyes. It almost made me want to cry.

"Yeah." He finally said, while closing his eyes once again. "I'm just...trying to connect with my baby." He said. I was moved by his comment. While the taiyaki was still in one of my hands, I used my free hand and placed it over his hands. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, he spoke up.

"Hey...Amu..."

"Yeah?" Ikuto slowly stood up, removing his hands away from my stomach. I turned to face him. He removed the taiyaki out of my hand and placed it on my desk. Then he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I started to blush, and looked up into his shimmering, sapphire eyes. I couldn't find words to explain how I felt at that moment. But, before this, I thought all my feelings for Ikuto were just "friends only" feelings. Even if he IS the father of my child, I only looked at him as a friend. I began to realize his face was inching closer to mine. He came to a stop after his lips were mere inches away from mine.

"If you don't want me to, just say so..." He said. It was almost as he could sense how tense I was. Maybe it was because I was gripping tighter onto his hand every time he got closer to my face. I slowly loosened my grip, and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. I've decided, I was just going to let him do it. Maybe then...all this confusion would be put to rest. He seemed to have got the message.It seemed like forever before I finally felt his lips crash onto mine. His taste was...sweet. It had the same taste from the night we did it. I couldn't think straight at that moment. But I knew something at that moment, that I couldn't deny, even if I tried...I didn't want this to end. But, all good things must come to an end. He slowly, and carefully removed his lips from mine. I was honestly expecting him to try something more perverted, maybe try to slip his tongue in my mouth or something. But he was very respectful. I wasn't as surprised as I should have been. But, then again, he's always been a nice guy. Always respecting boundaries. He looked at me, smiling. He rarely ever smiled. The last time I saw him smile, was before he left to find his father (A/N: ohmygod, that reminds me. I read chapter 43. oh. my. Freeking. God. Aaaaaaahhhh! I loved it! I was kinda pissed at amu for not confessing to him. But I was like a little kid again. Hehehe. Ohkay, back to the story), and the night we made love.

He walked towards my bed, leaving me standing there, in the middle of the room, still in shock. He reached for the ultrasounds, and smirked.

"Now, where are the other six I was hoping for?" He asked. I knew he was only doing that to freak me out. But I kept my cool, because I had a trick under my sleeve. I walked over to him, with a smirk on my face. I sat on his lap and snaked my arms around his neck.

"Well, I can't give you the other six until you help me make them." I said in a sexy voice. I pushed him onto the bed, pinning his arms next to his head. He looked surprised, and even a little nervous. But I couldn't stop until I got what I was looking for.

"Is that what you want..._Ikuto_?" I leaned in closer to his face. That did it! The color in his cheeks slowly deepened into a dark, crimson color, that puts tomatoes to shame. I smiled in victory, and got off of him. Still a little red, he sat up, and stared at me in shock and awe. I smiled as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Who said I couldn't play dirty?"

**Month 4**

Ikuto would frequently come by at night to visit me. He constantly worried about me and the baby. I especially loved that he brought me food every time he came. My appetite changed drastically over the last few months. I've been feeding a lot more than usual. My mom tells me it's because I'm feeding for two now. Which, is true...but I hate eating a lot of food, but I just HAD to eat. I'm getting bigger. It's finally at the stage where people are wondering, 'is she pregnant, or is she just fat?' But, they'll find out soon enough.

It's been a pretty long wait, but today's the day I find out the sex. Which kind of sucks, because I STILL haven't figured out any names to give it. But at least, if I don't have a name, if I find out if it's a boy or a girl, I'll have some ideas. When we arrived at the doctors office, Ikuto was waiting for us out front. We approached him, and walked through the doors. Halfway down the hallway, he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. This surprised me, as he lightly kissed the back of my hand. I blushed a little and looked away. I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye, as he chuckled to himself. This made me blush even more.

10 minutes later we made it into the doctor's room. It looked the same as the last time I was here, almost 6 weeks ago. Man, time flies...

She laid me down on the bed and I went through the same procedure I did for the last ultrasound. She once again squeezed the blue goo onto my abdomen and placed the scope firmly against my skin. Almost instantly, the baby appeared. Boy, had it grown! I was almost brought to tears. I've never seen anything more beautiful. The nurse moved the scope around and showed me different angles of the baby. Showing me the hands, the feet, and the head. It was so developed. I was so amazed. Finally, the nurse looked over at me, and asked me the question I've been longing to hear.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I looked toward my mother and Ikuto, they were both smiling at me. I smiled back at them, and quickly looked back at my nurse.

"Yes please..." I said confidently. She nodded and looked back at the screen, moving the scope down to the bottom of the baby.

"Let's see now..." She said. We all waited anxiously. The atmosphere got tense, and everything went quiet.

**Sorry, guys. I'm ending it here. You gotta wait a little bit, let me find out what my friend is having....and i'll base it on that. Ohkay? I'll update in two weeks. ((:**


	6. A twist

**Yo yo yiggity-yo! I'm baaaacccckkk!(: & better than ever. Haha. Soooo, my friend found out the sex of her baby todaaay! (Friday, august 21st). Sooo im here, ready to write. Enjoy!(:**

**I do not own shugo chara!**

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I looked toward my mother and Ikuto, they were both smiling at me. I smiled back at them, and quickly looked back at my nurse.

"Yes please..." I said confidently. She nodded and looked back at the screen, moving the scope down to the bottom of the baby.

"Let's see now..." She said. We all waited anxiously. The atmosphere got tense, and everything went quiet.

I closed my eyes, and began to breath in and out. When I opened my eyes, the nurse was smiling towards the screen.

"There's your baby boy!" she said. I felt my eyes began to water. I couldn't explain this happy feeling. All I knew was that I was going to try to be a great mother...for my baby boy's sake. A pair of warm lips made contact with my forehead. I looked back to see Ikuto smiling at me. I slowly smiled back as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

The nurse removed the scope and once again cleaned the goo from my abdomen. I sat up from the bed, and hugged my mom. So much love was happening in the room today.

We were given the ultrasounds, and headed back home. After 20 minutes, we arrived at my house once again. As I was entering my house, I was brought back by a firm grip holding tight onto my wrist. I looked back to see Ikuto looking ahead towards my mother.

"May I?" He asked bluntly. My mother simply nodded her head and continued inside. Still not knowing what was going on, I was suddenly being almost dragged down the block. It seemed like forever until Ikuto finally stopped walking. He slowly let go of my wrist. For some reason we were stopped in front of a cafe.

"Um. What are we doing here?" I asked him

"Well, you must be hungry. You barely ate any breakfast, or lunch, and I don't want my child to starve..." He replied, still not looking at me. He continued to walk in, as I followed close behind. When we were finally seated, an awkward silence settled over the table. It was quiet. To quiet. I couldn't bare it.

"Amu..." he finally spoke.

"Hm?" I replied softly. He stayed silent for a moment, gazing into my eyes. It felt almost painful to have him stare deeply at me like that.

"Are you....ashamed?" He asked. Ashamed? What is he talking about?

"Ashamed of what?" I asked.

"Of being in you condition. Being pregnant...with my child. Does it bother you?" he looked away from me. Why was all this coming out now? What is going on?

"What are you talking about? I'm not ashamed. You're like, my best friend. I would never be ashamed of this." I placed my hands on my stomach, which was now much larger. I thought my words would give him reassurance. But he seemed to remain unconvinced. But even more so, he seemed more depressed by my words.

"Best friend, huh?" He spoke softly. The awkward silence once again came back. It was kind of scary how all of this was coming out now. Now, more than ever, I need him to be here for me. I hope he's not thinking about leaving me, because he thinks it would be best for me. Thinking of something like that made me want to cry. But I stayed strong.

We made it through dinner. As Ikuto paid for both of us, and escorted me out of the cafe. It was much darker now. A full moon was hidden by the clouds. I began to walk in the direction of my house, until I was once again dragged in the other direction. Where was he taking me NOW!?

After walking for a few minutes, we finally made it to our next location.

"Wait here." Ikuto commanded. He dashed away and left me towards the front of the entrance. I still couldn't see anything, since it was so dark. I was almost blinded by the lights that suddenly flashed in front of me. The amusement park....it's still here?

I felt a warm hand clasp mine. I looked to my left to find Ikuto there once again. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we began to walk down memory lane.

He took me deep within the amusement park, and when we finally approached the very middle, he stopped, and faced me. His eyes seemed to shine brighter with the carnival lights glowing in the distance. I was mesmorized.

"I know that I don't seem like the type of person that can handle fatherhood, but I'm willing to prove it to you if you give me the chance." He spoke out loud with confidence. I was a little confused on why he was doing all of this. He didn't have to take me here to tell me something like this. "And..." He continued "I want what's best for my baby, but most importantly, I want what's best for you." I was almost brought to tears. I'm so glad I had a friend like him. He was so understanding, and sweet. I was staring up into his eyes, still hypnotized by the color. I began to notice his eyes were getting lower. I began to follow them with my eyes. Then, I soon figured out he was kneeling on the ground. Wait a second....

"Hinamori Amu...." He said, now looking up at me. Oh, no! I don't like the looks of this. I don't think I'm ready to hear what's next. I began to calm myself down.

_There's no way he can be proposing to me. He's probably just being a gentlemen. Making a vow that he'll stay by my side the entire time. And saying he'll help me care for the baby. That's all. I mean c'mon...Ikuto? Proposing? Yeah, right!_

I looked down at him with a sure smile.

"Yes, Ikuto?" I said confidently. Waiting for the words of promise.

"Will you marry me?"

My smile dropped. Excuse me?

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I don't have much time to write anymore. But I will update ASAP. I promise. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. & to those of you who gave me ideas for baby names. Thanks a bunches.**

**-guardhottieXamutofan**


	7. Our first fight?

**Heeeeey everyone. So this story works out PERFECTLY! I got to find out the sex of my baby early...& I'm having a BOY!(: I'm sooo excited. I'm gonna name him Jacob Ronan(: isn't that a cute name? :3 I think so((: ohkay, soooo, I really don't know how to continue this story from where I left off, so I'm gonna just keep writing randomly, & see if it all fits in place. Lol. So, here it is(:**

"Will you marry me"

My smile dropped. Excuse me?

Did he just say what I think he did? This is...too much. I don't think I'm ready for this. Why is he proposing to me? Ikuto, please stand up. Tell me you're just joking. He stayed quiet, still on his knee, looking up at me, awaiting my answer.

"Really?" I said, still unbelieving. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it." He replied. I then realized...that I did love him. But...I just don't think I'm ready to marry him...not yet.

"Ikuto...I..." He was looking up at me; he seemed to be smiling. Oh no! Was he positive I was going to say yes? Why is he so sure? I really don't want to break his heart...but I can't lie to him. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just..."

He smile faded slowly. His eyes went towards the ground as he slowly got back up on his feet. "Ikuto, please...I..." I was cut off by a finger up to my lips.

"You don't have to say anything else. I'm sorry I pushed this all on you. It's my fault. Forgive me?" He begged. I was on the verge of tears. I felt so guilty. "I love you, Amu." I heard him say as he kissed my cheek. "Let's get you home." He smiled at me. I smiled back. _I love you, too _I thought.

I was finally back home. I flung myself back onto my bed. Man, what a long day! I heard a knock on my door. As I lifted my head up, I saw my mother in the doorway.

"Make sure you get your sleep, Amu-chan. First thing tomorrow morning, we're going to go baby clothes shopping." She said. I smiled towards her as she walked away. That's right, time to go shopping for my baby boy! Dammit, I still don't know what to name it. This is harder than I thought. Oh, well. I'll think of something. I drifted off into a deep sleep, with a certain blue-haired boy in my mind. And, once again, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. _Ikuto._

**Month 5**

Damn, 20 weeks. I'm getting huge. I'm not happy at all, but I'll get by. My drawers are filled up with baby clothes, and now the only clothes in my closet are maternity clothes. I'm telling you, my mom goes all out when she shops. It's kind of annoying. But I still love her. I'm just happy my dad is used to it now. Took him long enough. Better late then never though. I heard a sudden tap on my window. Bet you can guess who that is. I slowly got up from my bed. It takes me longer to do that now I have this thing holding me down. I walked over to the window and let him in. I almost forgot that he promised he'd take me out to dinner tonight. I forgot to get ready. He sat on my bed, and looked towards me.

"Hey, let me get dressed real quick. I'll be out in a second." I told him. He nodded. I grabbed some clothes and walked towards the bathroom. I came out in a pair of hip-hugger jeans, and a tank top that exposed a little bit of my over-sized mid drift. I put my hair in tiny braids, and walked over to Ikuto.

"Change." I stopped in my tracks.

"What?"

He looked at me with an angry look. "Did I Stutter? I said change that outfit. You don't need to be going out looking like that. You're pregnant." He almost yelled. What the hell is his problem? I can dress however I want. I'm not some dog, he doesn't control me.

"You're not the boss of me Ikuto. I can wear whatever I want. So what if I'm pregnant? At least I can still fit in my jeans, so leave me be." I protested. He stood up and walked over to me.

"While you're out there with MY baby in you're stomach, you're gonna wear appropriate clothing. Understood?" I know he did NOT just go there.

"What the hell Ikuto! You act like YOU'RE the one who has to go through this!" I put my hands on my baby bump. "You don't have to carry another freaking' 10-20 pounds more than you need. You don't understand. So back off!" I screamed. Now he looked even more pissed then before. It almost seemed like he was going to explode. But, he contained himself, and turned his back to me.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't talk to me anymore. If you wanna make you're own decisions, you can be by yourself." Then just as quickly as he came, he was gone. The wind blew in from my open window. I walked out to my balcony. He was out of sight. Fine! Good riddance. I don't need him to tell me what to do. I walked back into my room, and closed my sliding glass door. I laid back on my bed, and lifted my shirt. I lightly placed my hands on my almost, fully-grown stomach.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I said to my little prince. Prince....prince....

I picked up the phone and dialed the number I haven't dialed in the longest time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tadase-kun. It's Hinamori Amu.

"Oh, hello Amu-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just...wanted someone to talk to."

"Oh. Is everything, okay?"

"Yeah, I think everything is....just fine."

I smiled.

**Yeah, I know, I hate the ending to this chapter too. But, I think it makes the story more dramatic. Sooo, I put tadagay-i mean...tadase in there. Haha. Sooo, incase you haven't noticed yet. There is a picture of my newest baby ultrasound pictures as my avatar. Check it out!(: thats MY little prince!(: please read&review.**


	8. Author's Note: Story UpdatePlease Read

**Heeey everyone. **

**I know I havent written with this story in awhile....but I have some info for you.**

**Ive been having some MAJOR writers block with this story. & I know some of you are pissed at me for making amu & ikuto fight like that. But I promise you you'll like the story. At least I hope you will. **

**& incase youre wondering jacob is doing absolutely fabulous...im about 24...25 weeks along....almost into my last trimester. (: im halfway there.**

**& I just thought you guys should know.**

**I was on youtube the other day...looking up amuto videos...& I found...THIS AMAZINGGGG VIDEO!!!!!**

**.com/watch?v=bbI68I1VBIM**

**it totally goes with my story.......so you HAVE to watch it. Hahahahaha. **

**Its like this person KNEW I was writing this story. Hahaha. (:**

**sooo, if you guys would like to give me ideas on this story...please feel free to leave reviews, & messages. Im open to anythinggg. (;**

**thanks for your support. **

**i3you guys.**

**-guardhottieXamutofan**


	9. Forever

**Heeeeey people!!! Happy New Year. 2010. The year my darling little son will be born. (:**

**I must apologize for not updating in forever. Writers block really sucks! & I haven't had any inpiriation strike. I've lost all the friends that I thought were my true friends. But that doesn't bother me as much as the fact that the father is being a total douche. But it's whatever. It will be fine. Btw, My due date is coming up!(: the 22nd of this month. I can't wait. I went to the doctor, they said I was 1cm dialated. So I might come early.**

** But anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's been soo long since ive updated. This chapter is a little....more dramatic than the other ones. Lol. But still. **

** Enjoy!(: 3**

I couldn't explain it, but talking with Tadase-kun was exactly what I needed. We talked about everything that has happened with us since middle school. I just happened to leave out the detail of Ikuto and I fighting. Before we hung up with each other, I knew I had to tell him my big "suprise".

"H-hey. Tadase-kun?" I said nervously.

"What is it, Amu-chan?"

"Umm, I probably should've told you this awhile ago...but...I'm pregnant." I figured I shouldn't hide it from anyone anymore. Especially Tadase-kun. I remember what happened last time I hid something from him.

"Really? Wow, Amu-chan. This certainly is a surprise. But I'm happy for you." he responded. I was definitely shocked that he didn't get angry.

"Th-thanks. Tadase-kun."

I hung up the phone with him and layed back onto my bed. I was kinda ticked that I had spent all that time getting ready to go out, and now I'm spending my Friday night alone in my room. I placed my hand on my baby bump. What am I saying? I'm never alone.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. There goes mom and her psycho-healthy cooking. I wobbled down the stairs, making sure I wouldn't fall down along the way. My father was playing with Ami while my mother had just placed the breakfast on the table.

"Good morning Amu-chan! Did you sleep well?" my perky mother asked. I knodded and groaned sleepily.

"Papa is going to be taking you to your first birthing class today, Amu-chan." My father said in a semi-weak voice. "Ikuto-kun is coming today right?"

I sighed, thinking back of our fight last night. Would he really ditch me in birthing class because he was mad?

"I'm not sure," I answered. "I'll have to call him."

The strangest things happen during pregnancy. When I first started out, I couldn't even finish half of my mothers cooking. Now 3 months later, I can eat it all, and still feel hungry. After eating my breakfast, I headed back up to my room to change. I slipped on my most comfortable yoga pants and a big t-shirt.

"Is Ikuto going to the class with you today, Amu-chan?" Ran asked me.

Again I answered the same thing.

"I'm not sure."

Suu came flying up to me with my cell phone.

"Give him a call-desu!" she advised.

I smiled and flipped my phone open. I saw that I had a text messege from Ikuto. I opened the flashing mail symbol and read the text quietly.

"Amu,

im sorry I argued w/ u. I didnt mean wat I said. Ive just been feelin very protective ovr u...and our baby. If u could give me another chance 2 make it up 2 u. I still want 2 take u out 2nite.

-ikuto"

I smiled widely to myself, as I clicked the reply button

"Im sorry 2. I understand y u did it. But today is our first birthing class, and I cant do it w/o the babys daddy :)"

Send.

I snapped my phone shut, and placed it on my dresser. I looked over to my charas, who were smiling to me as well. I suddenly heard a tap on my balcony window. I knew it could only be him, that's why it didn't suprise me to hear the noise from my balcony. However, when I turned around, I was surprised to find someone else asking to come into my room.

"T-t-tadase-kun?!" I yelled in suprise. He waved to me, and smiled. I hadn't been so flustered to see him since I was in elementary school. Without thinking, I approached the window, and let my former crush into my room.

"Hello, Amu-chan." He said in his most admired sing-song voice. It didn't hit my heart as much as it used to, but for some reason I began to feel blushed like I did whenever I saw him. Before Ikuto came along...that is.

"Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?-" I asked. My question was abruptly stopped when I felt a sharp pain kick at me from the inside. It was my baby. I guess the fact that my heart was beating so fast startled him. I felt like he was trying to kick some sense into me. Like he's trying to say:

"Mommy, this man isn't my daddy. So why is your heart beating so fast?"

I tried to swallow it up, so Tadase-kun wouldn't be worried.

"I came by to say hi..." Tadase-kun answered me. "and also..."

He began to walk over to where I was standing, and reach his hand out towards my abnormally grown stomach. As his hand placed onto my abdomen, I felt myself shudder. His touch was unusually cold, and somewhat strange. It had felt like he had never touched me before. Whenever he used to touch me, even if it was by accident, it always felt warm. This time, it was just a different feeling.

"I came by, to say hi to the little one." He said while slowly rubbing my stomach. I smiled awkwardly. I was somewhat happy that he didn't judge me harshly when it came to me being pregnant. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." I answered. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"He is going to be a mighty king someday." I heard Tadase-kun's Shugo Chara exclaim to my three charas from across the room. I giggled.

"Have you figured out what you're going to name him?" Tadase-kun asked me.

"No, that's the one thing I'm having trouble with." I answered truthfully. That was definitely on my to-do list. Finding a name for my son.

"Well, one thing is for sure, he's a lucky baby." He said sweetly. I was a little confused. This baby was going to come into the world with not a lot of support money, and a father who wasn't married to his irresponsible teenage mother. How is this baby lucky? "He has such a kind, caring, and beautiful mother to take care of him..." he finished, almost answering my question. I began to blush. Why was Tadase-kun saying all of this? What's going on?

He began to inch closer to me, his eyes locking onto mine. His stare was very intense to say the least. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. But the one thing I did see in his eyes that scared me half to death, was lust. That was the same lust that Ikuto had in his eyes when we...did it. But I had the same lust in my eyes that time, too. This time, it was just plain scary.

"T-tadase-kun? What...what are you doing?" I asked nervously as his mouth inched its way closer to mine. A sudden clash against the balcony door seperated this awkward position between us. However, I wasn't to happy that Ikuto was the one to walk in on us.

"Amu..." was all I heard him muster out. I was completely mortified. I didn't plan on anything to happen between Tadase-kun and me. He just came here, he's the one who made a move on me. But that was going to be a little hard to explain to Ikuto.

"Ikuto nii-san, it's nice to see you again." Tadase-kun greeted with a wicked smile on his face. I had never seen this side of him before. He suddenly pulled away from me, and walked towards the stunned Ikuto. "She's all yours now, take good care of her."

Those were his last words before he bolted out of the window and down the vine next to my balcony.

All that he left behind was a speechless Ikuto, with a not-so-happy look on his face, and me, who ended up getting my tank top lifted up, which made it look like Tadase-kun was trying to make a move on me (which, he kinda was..). The awkward silence was killing me. I was waiting there hoping, praying that he would say something...anything.

"I-Ikuto. I'm sorry. I didn't invite him here. He just showed up." I tried to explain myself. It didn't look like he was listening to my explaination, but I knew I had to keep trying. "I didn't plan for anything to happen. I didn't want anything to happen. I'm....I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please...please forgive me."

He didn't reply to my apology, nor did he even look at me. I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears. I couldn't take it. I had a feeling this was it. I was out of chances. And I couldn't blame him for it, after all, I was practically being unfaithful, even though I didn't even want to do anything. I looked away from him.

"O-okay. I understand." I answered to his silence. "I know I screwed up. So I wouldn't want to talk to me either. I'm just...going to go to my birthing class now. I'm sorry that I've burdened you with this baby...burdened you with anything. I'm sorry." I began to turn and walk downstairs. Once I left my room, I knew that would be it. Right before I grabbed onto my doorknob, I was shocked when I felt a firm grip onto my wrist pull me back. Suddenly my face made impact with a strong sturdy blockade...a chest. And not just anyone's chest, but Ikuto's. I felt him wrap one arm around my back while the other made its way behind my head. I felt him run his fingers through my hair as he gripped tightly on to me, but not so tight as to squish my stomach. I felt his body lightly shake. I was still in shock as he began to mutter something under his breath.

"Don't leave." I heard him say. I was still so out of it that I thought I was imagining things. "I'm never going to let you go. Ever. I won't let anyone take you away from me. If you were to ever leave me, I don't know what I'd do." My eyes widened. I knew my face was glowing red due to the blush caused by his words.

"So I've decided," he continued. "That I'm never letting you go. You will be mine. Forever."

I began to tear up at his words. I felt my heart girp tightly to my chest. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him, and clutched to the back of his shirt. I buried my face into his shirt and slowly inhaled the familiar scent I had become acostumed to over the last few years.

_Forever. _I agreed in my mind.

_Forever._


End file.
